


Flower Patterns

by Crystal059



Series: Pride Month Challenge [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flower Patterns, Flowers, Gen, Innocent love, Jamie is the cutest, Mermaid on Land, POV First Person, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal059/pseuds/Crystal059
Summary: A/N: So, some of this probably won't make sense unless I give you all some background info. Here goes: This is all from Jamie's POV (obviously). Jamie is a mermaid on land for the first time, so she's not familiar with a lot, like cars and flowers and clothes and the gender binary (and subsequently, the gender nonbinary spectrum). Jamie is technically a trans female, as she does have male genitals, but having never had legs, never knew she was anything but female. I like to think that gender works differently for mermaids/mermen/merpeople, as they only have the top half of a human, and the bottom half is fish. I don't know, just something I thought would be cool.Also, Emeli is pronounced the same way as "Emily", it's just spelled differently.





	Flower Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, some of this probably won't make sense unless I give you all some background info. Here goes: This is all from Jamie's POV (obviously). Jamie is a mermaid on land for the first time, so she's not familiar with a lot, like cars and flowers and clothes and the gender binary (and subsequently, the gender nonbinary spectrum). Jamie is technically a trans female, as she does have male genitals, but having never had legs, never knew she was anything but female. I like to think that gender works differently for mermaids/mermen/merpeople, as they only have the top half of a human, and the bottom half is fish. I don't know, just something I thought would be cool.
> 
> Also, Emeli is pronounced the same way as "Emily", it's just spelled differently.

Flowers are my favourite thing about the world above my own! And Emeli.

Emeli's the best. She was so calm when I couldn't be. I mean, anyone would have freaked out if they suddenly had something dangling between their legs.

I told Emeli I wasn't supposed to have anything between my legs. I mean, I never had anything there before eating this world.

This world. I'm in awe. Everything moves by so quickly, especially when you're sitting in that metal thing on wheels.... A car, I think Emeli called it.

And nobody's hair floats around their heads like it does in my world. In my world, my hair floated and bounced about my head like a seaweed forest. Now, it just falls past my shoulders, now it gets in my eyes, in my face.

But getting back to flowers. I never came across such a thing in my world. It's green, like seaweed, except they're thinner and they bloom at the top. They're all different colours too!

Pink, red, white, purple, blue, yellow....

And there's so many different kinds, according to Emeli! Starflowers, and roses, and tulips, and chrysinammins…. chrysinanuns, chrysanthenuns?.....chrysanthemums! Chrysanthemums. Lilies, daisies, dandelions.

Emeli took me shopping for clothes. She says everyone has to wear them. When I asked why, she said that people get arrested when they don't wear clothes. I don't know what arrested means, but it doesn't sound like a good thing.

We don't have clothes where I'm from. Sometimes we'll drape ourselves in seaweed, or we'll decorate our hair with pearls and clam shells (which are excellent in keeping hair out of your face; I wish I had one now).

As soon as I saw flowers in the clothes, though, I didn't mind so much. Emeli kept smiling at me while I looked through the flowery clothes. She said I was cute. It made me blush, though I couldn't help smiling back.

Emeli says the flowers aren't actually sewed into the clothing, but I told her there was no other way to put flowers in clothes. She just laughed when I said that. I didn't ask, I just went back to looking at the clothes.

Emeli got me a long skirt with what she called ruffles. Wearing it made it seem like I had my tail back, except with flowers instead of scales. Emeli got me some shirts with flowers on them as well, but she insisted I wear a plain white shirt with the skirt.

I hadn't even known what a skirt or shirt were before we started shopping, and Emeli seemed to have more experience with clothing, so I followed what she said.

On our way to buy the clothes, we passed by a section of clothes that looked interesting, so I went to look at them. Emeli told me that they were called bras. That they were worn by girls and women who had boobs (that a weird word).

I asked her what boobs were. She glanced around and then pointed at her chest. "These are."

I looked down at my chest. "Do all girls and women have them?" I wondered, looking back at Emeli.

She hesitated before saying, "Most do, but there are some women who don't."

"Why not?" I blinked at her.

Again, Emeli seemed hesitate to reply. The silence lasted longer than I wanted it to. "Why not?"

Emeli did this weird thing where she moved her legs so that her body shifted from side-to-side, but she didn't move any farther than that.

"Up here, in this world, we have different genders. I'm getting the feeling that it's different for you, where you're from," she explained. "But there are guys and girls, up here, and then people who are neither, both, or a combination of either. Some people identify as girls, but don't have the anatomy of a female."

Her every word cast a bigger and bigger dark cloud over me. "Do girls not have that thing between their legs? The thing that hangs down?" I asked, my voice small.

Emeli's eyes got wider, her expression looking apologetic. "No, girls generally don't," she said. Before I could say anything, she stepped closer to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "But that doesn't make you any less of a girl, Jamie," she insisted, her eyes boring into mine. "If you say you're a girl, then you are a girl regardless of what you do or don't have. Are you a girl?"

I nodded, starting to feel better just because of what Emeli was saying.

Emeli smiled at me, eyes sparkling. "Then you are the prettiest girl I've ever met," she commented.

"Thank you," I whispered. She squeezed my shoulder in return.

Now that I think about it, Emeli may just be better than flowers....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! If anyone's still not sure about anything, feel free to leave a comment and I'll try my best to answer it. Happy Pride Month!
> 
> -Poison Ivy


End file.
